


Lemon

by lord_of_cats



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Lemon, So lemons, many lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_of_cats/pseuds/lord_of_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lemoniest lemon to ever have lemoned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Things I Write For Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Things+I+Write+For+Friends).



The Earl of Lemongrab sat down on his lemon throne, in his lemon court, his lemon brother next to him on his own lemon throne.  
"Unnnnnn....Brother....why...are there so many lemons?" The Earl said, throwing his lemon gaze to his lemon court.  
There were indeed lemons.  
Big lemons, little lemons, square lemons, circle lemons, paintings of lemons, humanoid lemons, lemonade, purple lemons, red lemons, lemon fairies, green lemons, blue lemons, rainbow lemons, lemon cats, lemon dogs, bowls of lemons, some banana shaped lemons. All the lemons. Allllllll of them.  
Before the lemon brothers lay a sea of lemons.  
"I...do not know brother...but they are ours...ALL OURS"

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted me to write gay porn/lemons for him.  
> So I wrote this. In English.  
> He didn't like it.


End file.
